


What happend?

by bre_ezze76



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fights, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Teenage Madzie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bre_ezze76/pseuds/bre_ezze76
Summary: Malec is trying to enjoy their day off but their daughter Madzie gets in trouble at school so they have to go there and find out what happendPS:everyone in this one shot is human
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Madzie, Magnus Bane & Madzie, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	What happend?

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so there might be spelling errors in this

Today Alec and Magnus both have the day off. That doesn't happen very often so they decided to make the most of it. They have the loft to themselves since their daughter Madzie is going to be at school for most of the day - or so they thought.

They were sitting on the couch watching some TV, well Magnus was watching TV Alec was just staring at his beautiful husband. When suddenly Alec's phone rang.He looked at the caller ID and immediately recognised the number... It was Madzie's school.

"Hello?" Alec asked.

"Hello am I speaking to Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane?" A woman asked. "Uhmm... yes this is him..." He was getting a little nervous and so was Magnus who was now focusing on the phonecall rather than the TV.

"Good.This is the principal's secretary speaking. I'm going to need you and your husband to come down to the school."

"Why? What's wrong?"Now Magnus and Alec were both panicking.

"I think I'd be better if this was discussed in person."

"OK, we'll be right there."

With that Alec hang up.

**(about 40 minutes later)**

Alec and Magnus were on their way to the principals office. They both couldn't stop worrying.*

**what happened?***

***is she hurt?***

Those thoughts are pretty justified since Madzie never gets in any trouble. She was always very calm and shallow.She always tries to solve problems and help people.But she's been acting a little weird since she transferred schools. They thought transfaring her would be a good idea since her old school was to difficult resulting in her failing a lot of her classes.But since the transfer she's been acting strange.Something was definitely bothering her. They tried to get her to talk, but nothing has worked.

When they arrived at the principals office they saw something they never thought they'd see. The principal - Mr. Meyers - sitting at his desk. Infront of it there were 3 chairs.Madzie was sitting in one of them... her shirt had blood stains on it.

Alec frooze for a second. Magnus ran towards Madzie as soon as he saw her.

"WHAT HAPPEND? ARE YOU OK?" Magnus asked in worry

"I'm fine." Madzie said. She couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I'm glad you could come on such short notice-" Mr. Meyers said

"What the hell happened?" Alec asked trying to stay calm

"Your daughter got into a fight with another student."

"What?" Alec asked with a confused look on his face

"That's not possible... Madzie doesn't get into fights."

"Well, she did and it was pretty violent.We also have witnesses saying that she threw the first punch-"

"Then that student must have said something to provoke her!"Magnus said angrily.

"Honestly I'm thinking the same thing.I know the student she fought with...he gets into trouble all the time and Madzie is usually calm so I asked her if he said anything to her but she won't tell me. So I asked him but of course he didn't say anything either."

"Sweetheart, what did he say to you?" Magnus asked in a worried tone

Madzie just shifted uncomfortably in her chair but didn't say anything

"If neither of them say anything she's going to be facing a six day suspension.We do not tolerate violence at our school."

"Madzie,you have to tell us what he did to provoke you!" Alec said

* **why won't she tell us?*** he thought

"It doesn't matter.I'll take the suspension." she answered Magnus and Alec stared at her in shock. 

**IN THE CAR**

"What did he say?!" Magnus said clunching the steering wheel. 

She didn't answer

"YOU HAVE TO TELL US!" Alec yelled

Madzie sighed

"I don't have anything to say..."

"Honey-" Magnus started but was immediately interrupted

"Can you just... keep driving please?" she asked

"OK but we'll talk about this later." Magnus replied

"Whatever..." she mumbled

The rest of the car ride was filled with silence

**AT THE LOFT**

When they arrived at the loft Madzie was in a rush to get to her roomo, of course Alec didn't let that happen.

"Madzie sit down! We're going to have a talk!" Alec said

"I don't have anything t-"

"Now!" he demanded

So Alec,Magnus and Madzie sat down at the dining table.Alec started talking.

"Look, I know you feel like you can't tell us what he said but I want you to know that you can tell us anything because we love you so we don't want you to think that you have to hide things from us.We've noticed that you've been acting weird lately and... we just want to know what's going on. "

Tears started filling Madzie eyes

"Please tell us what's going on..." Magnus voice was filled with worry

"Uhm..." she tied to hold back her tears but it didn't work

"The guy I fought with today... is a homophobe. He's been talking about you guys ever since I transferred... I've told him to stop before when he would say stuff like 'your parents are going to hell', 'your dad's are disgusting' or 'your parents don't deserve rights' but today... " she let out a shaky breath " he... he said you guys... don't deserve to live and I guess I just lost it."

At this point Magnus and Alec were also crying

"Why didn't you tell us?" Magnus asked "I didn't want you guys to know what he said and be hurt..."

 ***of course she was trying to protect us*** Alec thought

"You don't have to protect us baby." Magnus said stroking her hand

"It'll be ok we'll take care of it. I promise." Alec said while wiping at his tears"

 **"I love you guys"** Madzie said

**"We love you too"**

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any ideas for more one shots leave them in the comments


End file.
